


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by LadyNobleSong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobleSong/pseuds/LadyNobleSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent-calendar fic! ☼<br/>24 winter-themed drabbles, alternating daily between Suvira and Kuvin. Most of them are outrageously fluffy; I hope you'll enjoy them nonetheless!<br/>Each story is between 150 and 300 words and takes place in a modern AU; I'll be posting one every day until Christmas day.<br/>Lots of love, Wil. x</p><p>(Oh, and I own nothing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st - Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame/gifts).



**December** **1st – Fireplace**

‘Where have you been?’ Suyin exclaimed, precipitating towards the dripping woman standing in the doorway. ‘You’re drenched!’

‘It’s pouring outside, Su, in case you haven’t noticed,’ Kuvira replied sharply, stepping inside. However, she couldn’t repress a smile when the older woman instantly wrapped warm arms around her, not seeming to mind staining her blouse.

‘You must be frozen to the bone,’ Suyin replied, ‘look at your lips, they’re almost blue!’

Before Kuvira could answer, she was pressing a slow, molten kiss against her frost-bitten lips, her hands tangling themselves in her dark, wet tendrils.

‘Better?’ the silver-haired woman asked after releasing her embrace. ‘Well, that’s one thing taken care of,’ she continued after Kuvira gave a simple nod. ‘Now come sit by the fire, so I can properly warm you up.’

She clasped the younger woman’s hand in hers, and smiled.


	2. December 2nd - Scarf

**December 2nd – Scarf**

Kuvira was beginning to grow irritated of Lin’s unexplained absences. What even was the purpose of deciding to share the same apartment, if they almost never got to enjoy each other’s company? Shall Lin continue to disappear every single evening, Kuvira would have to have a word with her.

The answer to the young woman’s woes came two days later, in the form of a clumsily –wrapped package, hastily thrown on the table.

‘That’s for you,’ Lin simply said, turning away from the other woman who had already begun tearing the paper. ‘Otherwise you’ll end up catching your death someday, with those collars of yours.’

In Kuvira’s hands was a chunky-knit woolen scarf, whose pattern was just irregular enough to prove it had been hand-crafted.

‘Lin, did you-’ Kuvira could barely hear her words below the increasing thrumming of her heart. ‘Did you actually _make_ this?’

‘Katara taught me years ago,’ the latter answered, still refusing to look at the other woman. ‘Knitting helps me relax. You can laugh.’

‘I won’t. Thank you, Lin.’


	3. December 3rd - Chocolate

**December 3rd – Chocolate**

Kuvira had always been particularly irritated around Christmas. Even in her youth, she’d never been especially fond of the celebration, but she had grown increasingly bitterer, now that the season also deprived her from the company of the woman she cared most for.

She knew Suyin had a family of her own to take care of, especially around the holidays. She couldn’t resent her for it; yet it didn’t mean she had to enjoy the sudden loneliness.

As she closed the apartment’s door behind her, Kuvira was greeted by the sight of a large box of colorful confectionery, awaiting her on the table. Despite herself, she smiled. No matter how occupied she was, Su never forgot.

‘I hope you still like these,’ a soft voice suddenly said, and Kuvira felt gentle arms wrapping tightly around her waist. She leaned back into the older woman’s embrace, her eyes watering slightly.

‘Why are you here, Su?’

‘I couldn’t bear to be without you.’


	4. December 4th - Ribbon

**December 4th – Ribbon**

It seemed to Lin she left her office a little later with every passing day. Obviously, her job had always been demanding at best, but for the last couple weeks, it had become increasingly irritating.

Back when she lived by herself, she probably wouldn’t have minded as much. But now that Kuvira had somehow woven her way into her life, things had changed. Lin reveled in the little, quiet moments they would steal, idly chatting over scalding tea, before sleep overcame them both.

As she tiptoed towards the bedroom, careful not to make a sound to disturb Kuvira’s slumber, Lin noticed a little note taped to the door.

‘If you thought I would forget which day we are, you were sorely mistaken.’ the note said. Lin smiled, surprised. She wouldn’t have thought Kuvira was one to remember birthdays. Somehow, the younger woman kept on surprising her.

‘Hello, gorgeous,’ a voice suddenly purred as she walked inside the room, and Lin was surprised once more. Kuvira was leaning over the bed in a calculated display of olive flesh, wearing nothing but a crimson ribbon around her lithe body. ‘Happy birthday.’

‘I think I may get used to growing old after all,’ Lin replied with a smirk.


	5. December 5th - Gingerbread

**December 5th – Gingerbread**

For as long as she could remember, Su had enjoyed baking. She wouldn’t consider herself excellent a cook, but after years of practice, she liked to believe her gingerbread cookies were at least decent.

Neither Lin nor her mother had ever proven particularly keen on helping out in the past, though, and she doubted Kuvira would turn out any differently.

However, when the younger woman suddenly appeared among specks of flour, an apron tightly tied around her waist, Suyin was pleasantly refuted.

‘I thought you didn’t like baking?’ Su asked timidly, as Kuvira tied her dark hair in a loose bun.  

‘I don’t,’ the latter replied, ‘but I couldn’t let you slave away in the kitchen on your own. Besides,’ she added, her fingers wrapping around Su’s as they both began kneading the dough, ‘I’m sure we can come up with something _enjoyable_ to do in the kitchen.’


	6. December 6th - Fireworks

**December 6th – Fireworks**

‘I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,’ Kuvira sighed, rubbing her palms in a meek attempt to warm them. ‘It’s freezing out here!’

‘I don’t recall much _talking_ involved,’ Lin answered with a smile, her hand briefly brushing against the younger woman’s hip, causing her to flinch.

‘Stop boasting and help me warm up instead,’ Kuvira said sharply, and Lin noticed her teeth had begun chattering.

‘If you didn’t insist on wearing such flimsy clothing at all times, you wouldn’t be so cold,’ Lin scolded gently, wrapping her arms around Kuvira’s shivering frame.

‘Say what you wish, I am _not_ wearing one of those sweaters,’ Kuvira replied, leaning back into her lover’s embrace. ‘Now please be quiet, the show’s about to start, it seems.’

When the first firework exploded above their heads, Kuvira turned around and pressed her mouth to Lin’s hungrily, forgetting about the cold.


	7. December 7th - Bonfire

**December 7th – Bonfire**

‘You’re telling me that even Huan agreed to come along? He doesn’t strike me as the hiking type.’

Su giggled, holding her marshmallow closer to the small flames. ‘What can I say? Maybe they just all took pity on me- I look dreadfully tired lately.’

‘You’ve never look more stunning to me,’ Kuvira replied, nuzzling gently into Su’s neck. ‘But I agree that you very much deserve a break. I’m just glad you chose to spend it with me.’

Suyin uncoiled one of her hands from the stick she was holding, only to wrap it tightly around the younger woman’s.

‘You know there’s no one else I’d rather be with right now, don’t you?’ she muttered, momentarily forgetting about her marshmallow still being licked by the flames.

‘When did we get so sappy, I wonder,’ Kuvira sighed happily, giving Su’s hand a squeeze.   ‘Oh look, your marshmallow’s burning.’

‘I don’t mind,’ Suyin answered, dropping a quick peck upon Kuvira’s cheek. ‘We’ve got all night.’


	8. December 8th - Carols

**December 8th – Carols**

Kuvira stepped out of the shower, her long tresses regularly dripping upon the floor. Wringing it above the sink, she continued humming until Lin pushed the door open, a smirk on her face.

‘I didn’t know you sang,’ she said mischievously, hands firmly rooted on her hips.

Kuvira froze for a moment, before she regained composure, staring at her face in the mirror.

‘I don’t. I just hum. Sometimes.’

‘So I noticed. But, Jingle Bells, seriously? Could you get any tackier?’

‘Hey, I’m not the one with a snowflake on my sweater,’ Kuvira teased back, glaring at the infamous garment.

‘What’s wrong with what I’m wearing, now?’

Kuvira suddenly took a step closer to Lin, leaning in until her hair was dripping on the older woman’s shoulders, trapping her against the wall.

‘I’m just saying, it would look much better somewhere else.’ Pressing her wet figure against the other woman, she began slipping humid hands below the woolen material. ‘On the floor, for example,’ she added, a wicked smirk grazing her lips.


	9. December 9th - Green

**December 9th – Green**

Suyin had always liked the colour green. It showed in her wardrobe as well as throughout her house; little drops of green were splattered here and there.

It was even more striking around Christmas; Su would make sure to get the tallest, greenest tree she could find, so it could throne triumphantly in her living room for the following month.

She and her children would cover it in red and gold ornaments, and somehow, it would end up looking even greener than it did before.

However, for a couple months now, Suyin had discovered a shade of green she loved even more, for it couldn’t compare with anything she’d seen in the past.

…

Turning away from the tree, she took Kuvira’s hand in hers, looking straight through her deep, emerald eyes.

The most beautiful Christmas tree in the world would never compare to her eyes.


	10. December 10th - Cold

**December 10th – Cold**

The older she grew, the colder she felt.

She remembered, back in her youth, how she would parade in the streets in the middle of winter, with nothing more than a sharp-cut trench coat over her shoulders. Now she needed thick sweaters, scarves and socks, and still she was shivering. She felt foolish for having forgotten her gloves back at the apartment.

‘I can barely see you underneath all that wool,’ Kuvira joked as Lin caught up to her in the alley.

‘Fine, make fun of me,’ Lin grumbled under her breath. ‘We’ll see how you feel when you’re my age.’

Rolling her eyes, Kuvira slowed her pace a little, before removing her white leather gloves.

‘Give me your hand,’ she asked without looking at Lin. ‘I’m not going to chop it off, I promise,’ she joked as the other woman eyed her suspiciously.

As the older woman eventually complied, she wrapped surprisingly warm fingers around Lin’s chapped ones, before pressing her side flush against hers, so she could shove their entwined hands in Lin’s coat pocket.

‘There. Is that better?’

Lin gave her hand a meaningful squeeze, before silently pressing closer against her.


	11. December 11th - Wishes

**December 11th – Wishes**

Su was leaning on the carpeted floor, giggling, whilst Kuvira clumsily attempted to straddle her waist and pin her down. Two empty bottles of wine were lying on the coffee table behind them, forgotten for the time being.

Both women were slowly dissolving into a messy puddle of chuckles and wet, wine-scented kisses.

‘So, Suyin, what would you wish for?’ Kuvira suddenly asked, tickling her sides slowly.

‘I wish you would stop sitting on my bladder when we’ve had so much to drink,’ Suyin laughed, burying her hands in Kuvira’s tousled mane, as if to better ground herself.

‘Fair enough,’ the younger woman conceded, ungraciously rolling off Su and nestling against her side.

Su blindly reached for her hand, clasping it tightly, before speaking again.

‘You know what I truly wish for?’ she said softly, sounding suddenly sobered up.

Kuvira shook her head.

‘Exactly this,’ she answered, raising their joined hands in the air. ‘What we have right now.’


	12. December 12th - Eggnog

**December 12th – Eggnog**

‘I can’t believe you’ve never had eggnog before.’

‘Are you really surprised?’ Kuvira answered, eyeing the whitish beverage suspiciously. ‘I cannot believe people would drink this willingly.’

She rose the glass up to her nose, sniffing it disdainfully, and Lin scoffed.

‘Don’t be such a coward now, just drink. It’ll do you good.’

‘Are you sure you made it properly? It doesn’t-’

‘Oh, for spirit’s sake,’ Lin interrupted, taking the glass away from Kuvira’s hand and taking a mouthful of eggnog. A second later, her lips were pressed against Kuvira’s mouth, whose lips instinctively slipped open to swallow the beakful of liquid.

‘I can’t believe it- you were right, this _is_ pretty nice,’ Kuvira admitted after clacking her tongue a few times.

‘Told you so,’ Lin replied with a smirk, licking her lips with the corner of her tongue.


	13. December 13th - Snow

**December 13th – Snow**

Kuvira jerked awake all of a sudden, feeling something wet and icy run along the side of her throat. Her eyes shot open only to discover Su’s face looming over hers, a mischievous smile adorning her lips.

‘Wake up, sleepy-head!’ Suyin chanted, and Kuvira knew the gleam in her eyes foretold trouble. She was proven right an instant later, when a large handful of snow was dropped right onto her face.

‘What the hell, Su?’ Kuvira snarled, sitting up and wiping her face with the sleeve of her shirt. ‘What were you thinking?’

‘It’s snowing outside, and you’re going to miss it!’ Su answered excitedly. She was beaming like a small child, and Kuvira couldn’t help but feel her anger melt away.

‘I hate you so much, you know?’ she sighed softly, dragging herself out of bed with much effort.

‘I know,’ Su replied, before pressing her forehead against the window pane to watch snowflakes fall.


	14. December 14th -

**December 14th – Tree**

            Lin hadn’t shared an apartment with anyone since her split-up with Tenzin, many decades ago. Somehow, none of the relationship she had pursued in the meantime had lasted more than a couple months; not that she minded.

            With Kuvira, though, nothing was the same. Neither of them had never even breached the subject of moving in. It seemed their two apartments had simply ended up merging into one: toothbrushes had appeared by the sink and pumps in the closet.

            Lin didn’t quite realised it had happened until the day Kuvira brought a little potted tree with her, one the older woman had previously seen many times on Kuvira’s own window stand.

‘You brought your tree?’ Lin asked curiously, and Kuvira smiled at her.

‘Our apartment could benefit from a plant or two, I think,’ she replied, and Lin refused to pay any attention at the quickening of her heart at the Kuvira’s choice of pronoun. ‘Not to mention it’s almost Christmas. Consider this my meek attempt at making this place look more festive.’


	15. December 15th - Lights

**December 15th – Lights**

‘Come on,’ Su laughed, her head resting on Kuvira’s lap. ‘There has to be one thing you don’t despise about Christmas.’

‘I don’t despise it’, Kuvira sighed, toying with Su’s hands as she spoke. ‘I’m just saying I find the whole shebang pretty overrated.’

‘You are such a spoilsport,’ Su replied, and Kuvira blew her a raspberry, letting go of one of her hands to tangle it within the older woman’s silver tresses.

‘Fine, if you really have to know, I do like the lights.’

‘The lights?’

‘Yes. I do like seeing the streets all prettied up and colourful. Does that make me a terribly corny person?’

‘No,’ Suyin replied gently. ‘It just proves I was right. There is a soft spot in that stomach of yours after all,’ she added, poking her finger at her former student’s belly.

            Kuvira caught her hand and raised it to her lips, pecking it briefly.

‘Didn’t you know that already? After all, didn’t I fall for you?’


	16. December 16th - Bells

  **December 16th – Bells**

‘Are you kidding me,’ Kuvira groaned loudly as she was brutally awakened by the sound of bells ringing obnoxiously in the distance.

            Lin’s arm, which she had carelessly flung across Kuvira’s stomach in her slumber, suddenly tightened around her waist, and she shuffled closer, burying her face into the younger woman’s naked back, responding to her groans with some of her own.

‘I know,’ she grumbled. ‘You’d think they would give us a chance to sleep in on Christmas morning, but no.’

‘What even possessed you to get an apartment so close to a church in the first place,’ Kuvira complained, stealing Lin’s pillow from under her head to press it against her face and ears.

‘The view,’ Lin answered in such a tone Kuvira couldn’t tell whether she was joking or truly sheepish.

‘How long does it last?’

‘About an hour, I think.’

‘You’ve got to be joking,’ Kuvira cried, rolling around until she was lying on her stomach.

            Not bothering to answer, Lin threw the thick duvet over both their heads and nuzzled closer to Kuvira.

‘Now that we’re both awake, though,’ she ventured, wiggling her eyebrows slightly, ‘why don’t we try to find a way to make this morning more enjoyable?’


	17. December 17th - Stars

**December 17th – Stars**

            Su had seen neither hide nor hair of Kuvira since the early evening; she was beginning to wonder where the latter had chosen to retreat to. She hoped the younger woman had not eventually grown tired of waiting for Su to tuck her children in, and left altogether. She would have understood if she had.

            As she walked past the back door to the garden, though, a silhouette caught her eye. She frowned; it was pitch black outside and chilly outside, why would Kuvira choose to wait for her there?

‘Hi,’ she said timidly as she stepped outside in turn. ‘Aren’t you cold?’

            She was, however, reassured to see Kuvira greet her with a smile and a small flask of hot tea.

‘I’m fine,’ she answered. ‘I’ve made us some tea.’

‘What were you doing out there?’ Su asked as she took began sipping her beverage slowly.

‘Looking at the stars. I don’t get such a nice view from my apartment,’ Kuvira explained, and Su smiled at her fondly.

‘Anything interesting?’

‘Yes,’ Kuvira replied, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. ‘Now that you’re here.’


	18. December 18th - Presents

**December 18th – Presents**

They had agreed they would never stoop so low as to get presents to one another.

They had managed to stick to their oath pretty well for the first couple years, but after a particularly close brush with death after one of Lin’s squad operations had gone horribly wrong, they had both begun to soften.

Kuvira was the first to give in; she offered Lin a whole new set of teacups, after she had accidentally smashed a couple during a heated make-out session. Lin retaliated by getting her a pair of flat, black leather shoes, under the pretext that she was tired of hearing Kuvira complain about her heels every time they took a stroll outside.

Neither of them ever commented on the nature of these gifts; they both favoured silent enjoyment over sappy displays of affection anyway. However, as time went on, gifts began to multiply, and after a while, neither of them seemed to even care about disguising their intentions anymore.

It rapidly became a tradition for them to exchange gifts exactly three days past Christmas, so as to protect however little remained of their pride.


	19. December 19th - Books

**December 19th – Books**

They had always read together.

It had begun early, when Kuvira had been a restless, sleepless toddler. Suyin would tell the small girl engrossing tales every afternoon before naptime, in order to calm her eager mind.

When Kuvira had pulled at Su’s sleeve and handed her a thick, dusty volume she was pretty sure had been pocketed from her own library, Su had smiled, sat both of them down on the nearest couch, and begun reading it out loud.

Kuvira, bright as she was, had rapidly learnt how to read for herself; yet somehow, their ritual had kept on going for many more years. Sometimes they would pick up a novel to read aloud, others they would quietly come together in the afternoon and share a newspaper or two, taking turns in reading aloud interesting articles.

Now, Kuvira was sat on Suyin’s bed, loosely wrapped in the latter’s arms, either of them holding one side of the book they were somehow attempting to focus on, and Kuvira marveled at how soothing Su’s slow-paced voice still was to her, after so many years.


	20. December 20th - Sweater

**December 20th – Sweater**

‘Lin, I told you a million times already, I’m not wearing this.’

‘Get off your high horses for once, will you,’ Lin replied exasperatedly, throwing the worn out sweater onto Kuvira’s side of the bed.

‘I’m sure it won’t even be that cold, anyway.’

‘Look at it this way: days when it only snows are considered especially warm over there.’

            Kuvira threw a disgusted look at the sweater before reluctantly folding it.

‘I swear, if I hear anyone comment on it, I will have to murder you.’

            Lin sighed, turning away from her half-filled suitcase and towards her lover.

‘Don’t worry,’ she sighed. ‘Just keep that grumpy face on; I’m sure it’ll suit you perfectly well.’

            Kuvira glared at her silently, and Lin simply smirked. The sweater was packed, and she knew she’d won.


	21. December 21st - Candle

**December 21st – Candle**

            Whenever they met during nighttime, Su always brought candles.

‘Won’t your family ever notice their candles keep vanishing into thin air?’ Kuvira had asked one day, as Su was carefully lighting each wick.

‘I’m supposed to be reading in the library at this time,’ she had answered with a soft smile. ‘Besides, your face looks far too stunning in this light for me not to indulge.’

            All of a sudden, Kuvira’s ears were burning. They had been sharing this relationship for a couple years now, yet it felt as if she would never grow used to Su’s unforeseen compliments.

            Reaching for the candle closest to her, Kuvira began poking the flame with the tip of her little finger, sitting just so she would catch Su’s gentle expression with the corner of her eye.

            She had never felt as peaceful as she did in these quiet moments they shared.


	22. December 22nd - Stockings

**December 22nd – Stockings**

‘This is not what people usually mean by Christmas stockings, you know?’ Lin teased, unable to take her eyes off Kuvira’s bare figure as she made her way towards the bed.

‘Isn’t it?’ Kuvira replied innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at the other woman. ‘What a shame.’

            Theatrically flinging her long legs to the other side of the bed, and making sure the silk ribbons of her lace stockings glistened in the light while doing so, Kuvira continued.

‘I suppose I should remove them, then,’ she said sadly, barely resisting the urge to smirk at Lin’s obvious ogling. ‘This must all be looking _very_ inappropriate.’

‘Don’t,’ Lin purred, suddenly stepping well into Kuvira’s space, her hands ghosting over the younger woman’s hips. ‘I happen to quite like this particular interpretation,’ she added, her voice low.

‘Don’t you say,’ Kuvira whispered back at her with a smile.


	23. December 23rd - Mistletoe

**December 23rd – Mistletoe**

‘Su, is there any room in this house where you haven’t hung mistletoe?’

            Startled by Kuvira’s deep voice, Suyin turned towards the door, a sheepish look painted over her face. The dark-haired woman was leaning against the doorframe, amusedly looking up at the pale green leaves which seemed to float above her head.

‘I so happen to think it’s a lovely plant-’ Su began, straightening the tablecloth facing her, before being cut short.

‘I’m not buying it,’ she said, snorting.

            Su smiled in turn, slowly making her way to the younger woman, who still hadn’t moved.

‘If I hadn’t, then I would run out of excuses to do that,’ she simply declared, rising on her tiptoes to cup Kuvira’s cheeks in her hands, before peppering the latter’s lips with chaste kisses, kisses to which Kuvira hastened to respond with her own.


	24. December 24th - Mulled Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, just a quick note before the very last chapter: thanks to each and everyone of you who has read, liked or commented these little stories. The feedback has been fantastic, and I'm very grateful. Merry Christmas everyone, and have a lovely day! x Wil. ♥

**December 24th – Mulled Wine**

‘Can you believe it, Beifong?’

            Lin raised a single eyebrow at Kuvira, silently prompting her to go on.

‘Eight months, and we still haven’t murdered one another.’

Lin closed her eyes to better bask in the heartwarming scent of wine and spices rising from her cup.

‘I still wouldn’t push my luck if I were you,’ Lin calmly stated. ‘You are still the most gigantic pain in the neck I’ve ever had the chance to encounter.’

‘And you simply wouldn’t have it any other way, dear’ Kuvira laughed softly, clinking her cup with Lin’s.

‘Feeling confident, I see,’ Lin said with the smallest of smiles. Shuffling closer to Kuvira, Lin suddenly put her cup down on the table next to her, before wrapping her arms around Kuvira’s waist. ‘Did I ever mention how arousing that was?’

            Their mouth were pressed together a mere second later, urgent and possessive, and Lin caught herself thinking that, one day, she would have to tell Kuvira just how right she had been. She wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
